Yenndo
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Endoskeleton (disambiguation) Main = is an endoskeleton and a minor antagonist from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Despite his small role in the main game, he also appears in the Custom Night. He is an endoskeleton strongly similar to Funtime Freddy's. Yenndo will very rarely appear in Funtime Auditorium on Night 3 as a hallucination, but can also appear in the non-canon Custom Night. Physical Appearance Yenndo is very similar to the endoskeleton of Funtime Freddy (as the full body of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton can be seen more clearly from "Making of Freddy" in the Extra menu) with complete lack of suit-shell to reveal very detailed endoskeleton wirings resembling human muscle layers, although he has three differences - a lack of inner face-plates, both hands while lacking a hand puppet, and yellow iris instead of blue/hazel. If looked at closely, his nose looks different compared to Funtime Freddy's, being slightly flatter. He doesn't seem to wear a hat, nor holding a microphone at all, though he appears to have an upside-down screw at the top of his head. Unlike Funtime Freddy's own endoskeleton, his appearance slightly resembles to a human besides his surprisingly similarity to one of Funtime Freddy's images from "Making of Freddy" in the Extra menu where his full visible endoskeleton is shown. In-Game Role Main Game When using the beacon in Funtime Auditorium on Night 3, the player has a very rare chance to encounter Yenndo instead of Funtime Foxy. When spotted, Yenndo will stand still with three total positions rather than twitching, unlike Funtime Foxy. He seems to look at the player as well, and wouldn't attack nor jumpscare them. However, if the player fails to use the beacon while encountering Yenndo, Funtime Foxy will still attack the player regardless. Custom Night Yenndo acts very similar to Golden Freddy from between the first and second game. At random moments throughout the night, Yenndo will appear on the right side of the office after closing the monitor. Again, like Golden Freddy, he completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. When he is in the office, the Oxygen bar will quickly deplete until it reaches zero. The moment the player sees him, they must bring up the Monitor. Doing so will cause him to disappear and avoid a swift death. If the player doesn't open the monitor before the Oxygen meter completely depletes, Yenndo will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Night modes where Yenndo is active are listed as follows: * ''Weirdos * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy Trivia *This is the first time in which an endoskeleton can physically kill the player (unless Ennard was counted). *His name may be a run off of "Yellow Endo", as the endoskeleton's eyes are yellow. **This could also be a reference to Golden Freddy's original name for the first game "Yellow Bear". *Yenndo is one of Freddy's counterparts not to carry a microphone. Others being Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare. *This is Freddy's only counterpart to lack both a hat and bowtie. **Although, if one were to look at the top of his head there is what appears to be a screw facing upwards, suggesting that this is either his "hat," or that there is a hat that is supposed to be screwed on. **Yenndo and Nightmare Freddy's miniature versions are the only counterparts to lack a bowtie. *This is Freddy's only counterpart with his endoskeleton fully visible. *One of Yenndo's positions from Funtime Auditorium is very similar to Toy Freddy since he is encountered in the Office from the second game standing with his head tilted and jaw hung open. Additionally, his jumpscare resembles Toy Freddy's jumpscare when it starts to loop. *Yenndo is the second animatronic in Sister Location to have a repeating jumpscare, the first being Ennard. **Yenndo is the fifth animatronic in the series with a repeating jumpscare, the others being Bonnie from the first game, Chica from the first two games, Freddy from the second game, Toy Freddy, and Ennard. *Yenndo is one of five animatronics from the Custom Night to only appear in the office and never seen on any cameras. Three others being Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, and Minireena's second counterpart. *Yenndo is one of six animatronics from the game to lack voice-acting, the others being Funtime Foxy, Minireena and her other counterpart, Electrobab, and Lolbit. *Yenndo's position in the office of the Private Room from the Custom Night is very similar to one of his positions in the Funtime Auditorium from the main game. *While not counting the Custom Night-exclusive animatronics, Yenndo is one of the animatronics to not appear in the Extras menu on his own. The other being Lolbit. *Yenndo is partially canon with his appearance in Funtime Auditorium being canon, while his appearance in Custom Night not being canon. *Despite being an endoskeleton, he has eyebrows, a nose piece, and cheek-spots unlike the endoskeleton from first two games. **Though in the "Thank You!" image, the endoskeleton from the first game has eyebrows strangely. *Yenndo is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for his name. Others being Fredbear, Springtrap, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, Plushtrap, Nightmarionne, Nightmare, and Electrobab. *Yenndo is the only endoskeleton in the series to have a confirmed gender, unlike the endoskeletons from the first and second games, respectively. Errors *The coils/wires appear to be at a slightly different angle on the right side than to the left side, giving the appearance that the black circle is larger on the right side. *The coils/wires seen on Yenndo's abdominal/pelvis region appear to clip through his hips. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 1530.png|Yenndo appearing in Funtime Auditorium. 1532.png|Yenndo appearing in the Funtime Auditorium in a different position. Custom Night Yenndoimage.png|Yenndo's icon for the Custom Night screen. yenndocustomnight.png|Yenndo, as seen in the Private Room office in the Custom Night. Yenndooffice.gif|Yenndo in the Private Room office. Merchandise HeroWorld-Series6-2.jpeg|Yenndo and Funtime Foxy from Funko's HeroWorld Figurines Line 2. |-|Audio = Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Endoskeletons Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location